1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to battery chargers for battery powered devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been numerous prior inventions of apparatus to charge batteries and battery powered devices such as cellular telephones, but none that are equivalent to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,636,703, issued on Jan. 13, 1987, to Syoichi Tohya and Minoru Takahashi, discloses a charging apparatus, by which batteries can be recharged from a wall socket. The instant invention is distinguishable, in that it includes male and female cigarette lighter plugs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,736,830, issued on Apr. 7, 1998, to Ying-Chao Weng, discloses a mobile telephone charger, including a transformer with blades that can be inserted into a wall socket, and, in a separate detachable unit, a transfer base with a male plug that can be inserted into a cigarette lighter (“direct electric current socket” in claim 1. b)). The instant invention is distinguishable, in that includes the plug for a wall socket, and both male and female “cigarette lighter” plugs in one integral unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,847,545, issued on Dec. 8, 1998, to Solomon Chen and Harry Mkhitarian, discloses a dual alternating current and direct current powered portable battery charger, having a plug for alternating current, a male plug for direct current that can be inserted into an automobile's cigarette lighter, and perhaps a female plug for direct current that is attached the main body of the device by a cord. The instant invention is distinguishable, in that it has all of the plugs in its main body.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,043,626, issued on Mar. 28, 2000, to Thomas D. Snyder and Timothy Banyas, discloses an auxiliary battery holder with multicharger functionality, including a cradle for holding an electronic device, such as a cell phone. The instant invention is distinguishable, in that it includes both male and female “cigarette lighter” plugs and a plug for a wall socket.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,184,654, issued on Feb. 6, 2001, to Edward F. Bachner, III and Xin Du, discloses a wearable docking-holster system, with energy management, to support portable electronic devices, such as cell phones. Again, the instant invention is distinguishable, in that it includes both male and female “cigarette lighter” plugs and a plug for a wall socket.
U.S. Patent No. Des. 349,096, issued on Jul. 26, 1994, to Tapani Hyvönen, discloses a design for a battery charger for a mobile phone connectable to a cigarette lighter socket, but without a plug for a wall socket, as in the instant invention.
U.S. Patent No. Des. 392,250, issued on Mar. 17, 1998, to Chin-Kuan Yiin, discloses a design for car's battery charger, without a plug for a wall socket.
U.S. Patent No. Des. 406,261, issued on Mar. 2, 1999, to Jan Kettula and Anu Suomalainen, discloses a design for a cigarette lighter charger, having a male plug only.
U.S. Patent No. Des. 433,379, issued on Nov. 7, 2000, to Tapani Jokinen, discloses a design for a cigarette lighter charger with hands-free facility.
U.S. Patent No. Des. 434,370, issued on Nov. 28, 2000, to Yeo Chung Sun, Jeremy Sun Ting Kung and Jeanna Kimbré, discloses a design for a travel charger, having a plug for a wall socket, but no plugs for cigarette lighters.
U.S. Patent No. Des. 442,543, issued on May 22, 2001, to Kimberly Rae Krumenacker and Kurt Martin Hickey, discloses a design for a vehicle charger, without a female cigarette lighter plug.
British Patent Application No. 2 242 794, published on Oct. 9, 1991, inventor Ian Ashworth, discloses an apparatus for charging two batteries according to a priority sequence, specifically designed for cellular telephones.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.